


Time

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more of a ficlet to mark the occasion of getting an extra hour of sleep. Or more precisely, setting the clocks back an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, feel free to point out any mistakes.

"You know what I miss?" Rodney asked out of the blue.

He and John were in bed, being lazy (which was a feat and a half for Rodney).

"No, but I'm sure you're going to enlighten me,"  John drawled.

"Daylight savings time. Not the springing forward so much as the falling back, you know, extra hour and all that."

John gave him a look.

"Rodney, there are twenty-seven hours in Atlantis' day. What could you possibly do with one more?"

"Spend more time translating the database, work on my Nobel Prize winning discoveries, eat, understand the chair....."

Rodney's rambling was cut off when John rolled over and kissed him.  Breaking apart, John grinned.

"There's always sex."

"Can we lobby someone for daylight savings in Pegasus?" Rodney asked.

John just kissed him again.

 

 


End file.
